Jinx
Jinx is the latest hero of Overwatch, she is a combat pilot forced to work for Sombra as her means of transport. She fights with a combat drone and wields a pistol. Appearance Jinx has a slender build and has short blonde hair which is styled into a pixie cut. She has green eyes. Jinx wears dark brown paratrooper trousers, a plain dark green t-shirt over a dark brown long sleeve top and wears a black pilots helmet. On her t-shirt, she wears a badge of a pair of dice which each has 1 pip showing. She's also shown to have a tattoo of an owl above a banner reading "Danse Macabre" (French for Dance of Death) Personality Jinx is a known gambler and is known for her superstitions around luck. She resents working for Sombra and implies that she's only working for her out of financial debt or blackmail. Jinx is clueless about Sombra's true intentions and tries not to get too involved. When facing members of Overwatch she expresses guilt for going against them and tries to justify her actions by saying "family first". She secretly tries to help Overwatch in some cases but she disguises this by appearing as an enemy. Jinx is regarded as one of the best pilots in the USA and is known for her dedication and boorishness in missions. She's also known to have good engineering skills, as shown with her personalised helicopter. Backstory Amanda Banks was part of the Overwatch air forces and was Tracer's trainer while she was a pilot. When Overwatch disbanded Amanda developed a gambling addiction at a casino called "The Cheshire Grin" and lady luck was always on her side. One day however her luck ran out and she ended up in debt with the casino. She was about to suffer the consequences until Sombra turned up and paid her debt in exchange for her services (what Amanda didn't know was that Sombra actually hacked the machine so she'd lose). Amanda begrudgingly agreed and was told to serve Sombra without question and without knowing her true intentions. Weapon Jinx fights with a Kimber Custom pistol which has an emblem of a diamond playing card emblem on the pistol's handle. The gun holds 10 rounds, does 10-60 damage per single shot. The gun can headshot damage and is subject to falloff damage. Abilities Passive Ability; Miss Fortune: ' Jinx has a random 1 in 10 chance of dealing double damage with her pistol. *'Richoche: 'Jinx can make 3 bullets bounce off of surfaces. These bullets can only bounce off 3 surfaces before breaking on next contact. This does 60-90 damage depending on the amount the surfaces touched by the bullet. This takes 8 seconds to recharge. *'Shamrock: Jinx produces a reflective shield that redirects bullets blocks stun attacks. This ability lasts for 4 seconds and takes 8 seconds to recharge. She is still vulnerable to melee attacks and explosive damage. Ultimate: Ace in the Hole Jinx summons 3 drones which attack any enemies within 20m. They can do up to 300 points of damage to targets within their radius. Trivia *The Cheshire Grin casino was named after the Chesire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. Jinx's interactions with Overwatch members reflect the cat's helpful ambiguity to Alice in the story. *The dice badge reflects Snake Eyes in gambling terms. The term symbolises treachery, which reflects Jinx's disloyalty to Sombra. *Jinx's appearance was based on Gregory's from the video game "Disaster: Day of Crisis" *An owl was chosen as Jinx's tattoo because an owl symbolises both good and bad luck. In some cultures, an owl represents an oncoming bad omen whereas, in others, it represents good fortune. Category:Candidates for deletion